Como eu não pude ser
by Naki-chan
Summary: Mais um ficzinho pra animar aqui ; O que pode acontecer em plena manhã, quando um encontro inesperado acontece em meio à uma floresta...? Descubram... XD


N/A: Oie gente! Tou de volta com mais um fic!! Eeee XD Dessa vez, um Inu+Kikyou pra contrariar os que não gostam dela... HÁHÁHÁ D *Risada satânica* Zuera ^^ É que eu gosto dela... Mas deixemos os comentários pras notas finais XD Tomara que gostem! ^^  
  
Como eu não pude ser - Naki-chan  
  
Escuro. Tudo o que se enxergava por entre a densa floresta eram vultos obscuros de seres que permaneciam sem poder serem identificados. Não sabia- se se eram animais, youkais ou mononokes... No entanto, a única pessoa que por ali caminhava não parecia teme-los. Não parecia se preocupar com as coisas ao seu redor.  
  
Sua expressão era séria, sem parecer abater-se com qualquer ruído ou movimento à sua volta. Seus olhos eram afundados num castanho praticamente sem vida. A pele alva e pálida como marfim era sempre fria, o que talvez a proporcionasse certo desconforto às vezes. Os cabelos negros, batendo em sua cintura chicoteavam levemente suas costas à cada passo dado, sem pressa ou preocupação. Suas roupas eram largas, um hakama vermelho e haori branco, o qual recebia detalhes transpassados em fita vermelha em ambas as mangas. Em sua mão direita, carregava um arco de tamanho razoável, com flechas em suas costas. Um detalhe crucial, é que um pequeno grupo de Shinidamanchuus a seguiam, fazendo piruetas por entre seu corpo e carregando almas de garotas mortas. A miko relentou os passos, até cessarem por completo, para que duas daquelas almas penetrassem por aquela casca feita com ossos e terra que a mantinha no mundo dos vivos.  
  
Kikyou mirou sua frente. O horizonte já enrubescia com as diferentes tonalidades que os raios da aurora refletiam nas montanhas mais altas. Amanhecia, afinal. Mais uma caminhada sem muito destino, coletando informações que lhe seriam úteis e parando vez ou outra em vilarejos para ajudar aldeões feridos ou exterminar espíritos malignos que assombravam os moradores. Se ela ao menos soubesse onde Naraku encontrava-se, tudo ficaria mais fácil... Mas não. O ardiloso hanyou desaparecera sem mais nem menos, sequer sobrando pistas para guia-la até ele. Isso era, de certo modo, estranho... Ela desconhecia os propósitos de Naraku ao isolar-se daquela maneira, mas não era isso que a faria desistir. Ela iria vingar sua morte, e também o fato de Ter sido enganada.  
  
Cinqüenta anos. Desde o dia em que fora mortalmente ferida por Naraku, o qual tomara temporariamente a forma de Inuyasha. Naquele dia, um ódio indomável cresceu em seu coração, e mesmo que seu corpo estivesse sem vida, sua alma ainda estava em agitação por Ter sido enganada de maneira tão cruel pela pessoa que ela amava. Por seu lado, Inuyasha também havia ficado revoltado com ela por Ter sido lacrado sem mais nem menos, já que ele não sabia do ferimento que Naraku causara, e que poucos minutos depois levaria Kikyou à morte. Cinqüenta anos depois, Kagome misteriosamente conseguiu atravessar tempo e espaço para chegar no Sengoku Jidai. Assim que Inuyasha foi liberto da Árvore dos Mil Anos, ele soube que Kikyou havia falecido, e não pudera negar que interiormente se abalara com a notícia. Mas não demoraria muito à ela renascer com aquele corpo remoldado pela feiticeira Urasue, e desde então carregar aquela casca vazia, sem alma, sem sentimentos...  
  
Sem sentimentos...? Seria mesmo certo julga-la dessa maneira...? Não. Kikyou ainda amava Inuyasha, ao passo que amava o ódio por ele. Era esse ódio que a mantinha em pé naquele mundo, e ela simplesmente precisava permanecer lá, pelo menos até acabar com seu inimigo de uma vez por todas.  
  
Pensando em todas essas coisas, quando a sacerdotisa deu-se por si, já havia amanhecido. Algumas crianças corriam faceiras, de um lado para outro, felizes por terem um dia de sol morno em pleno final de Outono. Sem que pudesse perceber, um sorriso fraquejou por seus lábios, e ela, dispensando os youkais carregadores de almas, seguiu colina abaixo, na mesma calmaria. Assim que as crianças a viram, sorriram e correram até ela, reconhecendo que a moça era uma miko por seu traje característico.  
  
- Miko-sama! Bem vinda ao vilarejo! - Sorriu uma garotinha. Kikyou retribuiu o gesto, levemente inclinando a cabeça, com a expressão sempre serena.  
  
- Muito obrigada. Poderiam me dizer onde ficam as ervas medicinais? Gostaria de apanhar algumas, se me permitirem.  
  
- Hai! - Outra menina, mais nova, prontificou-se. - Qual o seu nome? - Ela inocentemente sorriu. Kikyou pareceu ficar séria durante alguns segundos, depois voltando à tomar a expressão calma e com um sorriso um tanto enigmático na face.  
  
- É Kikyou... - Todas arregalaram os olhos, parecendo maravilhadas por terem a presença daquela sacerdotisa tão poderosa em seu vilarejo. Elas rapidamente guiaram-na até a plantação das ervas, e como agradecimento, Kikyou explicou rapidamente sobre o que cada erva era responsável.  
  
- Kikyou-sama, a srta. é muito inteligente!  
  
- Saori, não diga bobagens! É claro que ela é! - Cutucou a irmã mais velha. A moça riu-se, achando graça da pequena discussão. Mas quando tudo parecia tranqüilo, algo ruim veio como um estalo em sua cabeça... Um pressentimento. Ela adquiriu um semblante preocupado, e despediu-se brevemente, sem esquecer de agradecer-lhes. As crianças ficaram um pouco desapontadas com a partida inesperada dela, mas nada disseram ao olhar para sua face séria.  
  
Seus passos mantinham-se num ritmo apressado, em direção leste. Poucos segundos e ela praticamente corria, pra chegar num destino que ela mesma desconhecia.  
  
"O que é isso...? Essa energia... Não...!"  
  
Aos poucos, quanto mais se aproximava, reconhecia quem era... Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o hanyou de cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro sobre a cabeça. Os belos olhos cor de ouro encontravam-se fechados, e sua roupa fartava-se em sangue rubro, confundindo-se com o tom marcante de sua própria vestimenta. Haviam ferimentos por seu peito e braços, quase que o deixando irreconhecível.  
  
- Inuyasha...! - Ela hesitou um pouco, até correr até ele e agachar-se ao seu lado, já que percebeu que ele estava só. - Inuyasha... Vamos... Acorde... - Levemente sua mão tocou o pulso dele, e ficou mais aliviada ao notar seus batimentos, apesar de estar inconsciente. Kikyou soltou um leve suspiro, sem saber muito bem o que deveria fazer. Mas definitivamente não poderia deixa-lo ali, sozinho... Retirou do bolso interno de seu haori as ervas que havia colhido. Haviam duas que serviam para estancar cortes e cicatrizar ferimentos. Com uma pequena cuia de madeira que carregava consigo, ela despejou um pouco de água nas ervas, sem demorar à fazer uma mistura improvisada.  
  
Ela nunca havia cuidado de um ferimento de Inuyasha antes. Não sabia se ele desejava que ela estivesse ali, mas precisava arriscar. Cuidadosamente desencostou-o da árvore que servia de apoio para suas costas, retirando com cuidado a parte superior de suas roupas, parecendo hesitante em seus gestos. Pouco depois, com ele já deitado na grama macia, ela delicadamente molhava os próprios dedos no antídoto e escorria-os pelos cortes que espalhavam-se por seu peito e braços.  
  
"O que terá acontecido com ele...? Onde estão seus companheiros?" Eram dúvidas que não saíam de sua cabeça. Estava praticamente terminando, quando sentiu que ele estremeceu e abriu os olhos lentamente, sem parecer identifica-la num primeiro momento, mas depois, ao sentir seu cheiro e estabilizar sua visão, ele surpreendeu-se, sentando-se de supetão.  
  
- Kikyou! O que está fazendo aqui?? - Ela permaneceu calada, sem saber direito o que responder num primeiro momento. Mas depois, deixou que as palavras simplesmente viessem aos seus lábios, com sua voz doce e calma ecoando nos ouvidos do meio-youkai.  
  
- Eu senti que precisava vir pra cá, neste lugar, e acabei encontrando você. Está muito ferido... O que aconteceu?  
  
Inuyasha percebeu que seus ferimentos continham a mesma substância que estava nos dedos da miko, e ruborizou-se levemente, virando o rosto e evitando encara-la.  
  
- Uma briga que eu comprei. - Kikyou riu pelo nariz, o que fez com que o hanyou a fitasse. - O que foi?? - Parecia nervoso como o de costume. Ela simplesmente sorriu e passou a mão no ombro de Inuyasha, prosseguindo com os medicamentos caseiros.  
  
- Igual à antigamente... - Falou ela, num sussurro. Inuyasha sentiu seu coração apertar. Tanta coisa que ambos tinham passado... Um longe tão longe e tão perto do outro ao mesmo tempo. - Onde estão seus amigos?  
  
- Sango e Miroku foram até o vilarejo dos Exterminadores para afiar algumas armas e pegar matéria-prima pra fazer escudos. E a Kagome... Voltou pra era dela.  
  
- Ah... Ela voltou, é...? - Falou Kikyou, emergindo em pensamentos durante alguns segundos. Depois afastou-se levemente dele. - Acho que já está bom assim.  
  
- ... Obrigado...  
  
A sacerdotisa sorriu, quase que tristemente. Inuyasha estava muito mudado, mesmo que ela não quisesse admitir. E tudo isso por causa de Kagome... Ela curara o coração do hanyou e o domara, deixando-o mais carinhoso do que à cinqüenta anos. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio, sem saber o que deveriam dizer. Inuyasha foi o primeiro à quebrar o clima.  
  
- É bom ver que você está bem... Eu... Gosto da sua companhia, Kikyou...  
  
- Ora, não diga besteiras... Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que seu coração me substituiu por aquela garota...  
  
- NÃO!! - Ele pareceu espantar-se com aquela frase, aproximando-se violentamente dela e agarrando seus ombros. - Kikyou, eu NUNCA vou esquecer de você! Ouviu bem?? NUNCA!!  
  
- Inu... Yasha... - Ela estava espantada com suas atitudes, e permanecia sem sequer respirar.  
  
- Eu nunca vou substituir você, Kikyou!! - Ele a puxou para perto de si, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Ela inicialmente tentou recuar, como sempre, mas seu coração falou mais alto e ela acabou cedendo, sendo acolhida por seu abraço e recostando o rosto em seu peito.  
  
- Inuyasha...  
  
- Você é insubstituível pra mim... Meu coração não pode te esquecer... Nem depois de cinqüenta anos... Mesmo quando eu te odiava, por um lado, eu ainda amava você...  
  
- Amava...? - Murmurou ela, referindo-se ao verbo estar no passado. Ele contrariou-a.  
  
- Amo. Você foi a única pessoa que conversou comigo sem Ter medo ou descaso...  
  
- Eu disse à você, naquele dia... Nós somos iguais... - Ela levemente passou os braços por sua cintura, o que o fez sorrir.  
  
- Sim, nós somos... De certa forma, temos as mesmas vontades... Os mesmos desejos...  
  
Aquelas palavras fizeram com que a sacerdotisa mirasse os olhos dourados intensamente, num misto de espanto e prazer. Os olhos se fecharam e os rostos se aproximaram, os lábios roçando devagar, num ritmo egoísta onde tudo em sua volta pareceu simplesmente ser ignorado. Inuyasha pressionou sua boca contra a dela, que timidamente entreabriu os lábios, num convite mudo. O hanyou entendera bem o que aquilo o permitia fazer, e delicadamente fez com que sua língua fosse conhecendo todos os cantos de sua boca. Ela correspondia devagar, sentindo um misto de emoções em seu peito, e percebendo que o beijo ficava mais e mais quente à cada segundo, um sedento pelo sabor do outro, desejando que o mundo parasse ali, só pra eles...  
  
No entanto, um momento tão efêmero como aquele tinha que acabar. Fitaram-se em silêncio. Inuyasha sorria, como somente ele sabia fazer. Um sorriso raro, o que o tornava ainda mais valioso. Kikyou tocou os próprios lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Deixou-se ser novamente acolhida nos braços daquele que amava. E assim ficaram durante longos minutos que pareciam passar cada vez mais rápido.  
  
Mas sem nenhum aviso, ela gentilmente soltou-se dele e se levantou. O hanyou olhou curioso para seu rosto, talvez um pouco desapontado. Kikyou simplesmente evitou olhar em seus olhos, passando as mãos por sua roupa, ajeitando-a no corpo. Ao perceber o constante olhar de Inuyasha sobre si, ela fitou-o com certo pesar.  
  
- Sabe que isso é um engano. Meu tempo está parado. Eu simplesmente não posso me relacionar com ninguém estando nessa fronteira congelada entre vida e morte. É besteira sustentar essa ilusão.  
  
- Kikyou... - Inuyasha levantou-se, sentindo os ferimentos retrocederem, mas não se preocupou com aquilo. Seu olhar pesava em tristeza e saudade. Saudade dos tempos que não mais voltariam. - Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...  
  
- Não podemos. - Interrompeu ela, com o olhar gentil, compreendendo o que ele sentia.  
  
- Tem razão... Não podemos... - Ele murmurou, abaixando as orelhinhas de meio-youkai cão. Ela caminhou passos afrente, tocando seu rosto.  
  
- É melhor esquecermos o que aconteceu aqui. Não é certo.  
  
- Tudo bem...  
  
- Além do mais, eu ainda odeio você. - Ela soltou-o, e ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos.  
  
- E eu amo o fato de você me odiar desse jeito. - Puxou-a um tanto violentamente para perto de si, começando outro beijo com ardor, o qual ela não tardou à corresponder. Mas depois, afastou-se. Deu as costas, o semblante sério.  
  
- Até o dia em que nossos destinos nos cruzarem caminhos novamente, Inuyasha. - Afastava-se, lentamente, sem olhar pra trás, mas com uma pequena lágrima percorrendo sua face pálida e fria.  
  
Inuyasha observava a miko com a face expressando solidão. Quando ela não podia mais ser vista entre as árvores, ele deu as costas e rumou ao vilarejo de Kaede. Provavelmente Kagome chegara e ele teria que dar explicações, e não seria muito agradável. Vestia o haori rústico em meio ao caminho, pensando em tudo que acontecera.  
  
"Kikyou está certa. Eu tenho um destino a viver. Uma missão à cumprir..." Sua mente parou em Naraku, o causador de tudo; Mas logo o esqueceu. "E... Alguém a quem proteger..." Olhou para o poço come-ossos, onde, de muito longe, via-se o vulto de uma bela garota com um uniforme colegial.  
  
No mesmo momento, uma mulher olhava para o horizonte, pensativa, com um grupo de youkais Carregadores de alma sobrevoando o local, sempre perto de si. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça antes de voltar à estrada com seus passos sempre calmos e sutis, sem destino algum, mas com um pensamento fixo em sua mente.  
  
"Quero que seja feliz... Como eu não pude ser."  
  
N/A: AAHHHH ;_____; *chora* A Kiky.... u___________u Poxa... Como eu sou má... *chuinf* Eu devia Ter feito um final mais alegrinho pra ela... Tadinha... u.u É, eu gosto da Kikyou, como eu já tinha dito. E tenho muitos motivos pra isso! ^^v Sinceramente, Inu+Kikyou não é o casal que eu aprecio mais, já que prefiro Inuyasha+Kagome e Kikyou+Sesshoumaru. Mas é que às vezes meu lado Inu+Kikyou bate forte... ;;;; Então, foi nesse momento de leve insanidade que eu escrevi isso ^-^ De novo ficou curtinho o.o;; Mas foi inevitável... Eu sempre pensei em descrever pelo menos um pouquinho dos sentimentos dela ^^ Já que eu admiro mto nesse ponto... E em outros também... *-* (Deu pra notar que a Kiky é minha personagem favorita? XP) Anyway, não se vê muitos fics Inu+Kiky por aí... (Esses fãs obcecados por Inu+Kag... ;;;) Então ta aí! ^^ Podem me mandar mail (Tá no profile XD) e postem reviews, onegai ^^;;  
  
**Ah, arigato especial às migas Bru-chan e Saiyo-chan que leram e já me elogiaram... Nyah! #^^#**  
  
Beijinho... Naki-chan ^^ 


End file.
